Trapped
by PsYcHoGaMeR164
Summary: Devi is stuck in the last place she wants to be. A giant labrynth runned by a psycopath. She's also chained to the sibling of the man that single handly ruied her life. But maybe she should check a few things before she starts accusing him of all this. Afteral he's had it harder than she'd ever known. Suck at summaries. Plz Read it O3O


**New idea I thought would be fun to try out.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own anything just the girl and the story.**

* * *

I've been trapped in this room for I don't know how long.  
I'm now chained and gagged I can't move.  
What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"  
huh?  
I turned to the giant metal door  
It was opened and the same giant mugger that grabbed me at the art store and tossed me in this room.  
"Get in there you little twerp." he hissed and tossed a girl that was chained but not gagged into the room.  
She sat up and glared at the him as he slammed the door shut.  
"ASSHOLE!" She shouted.  
"Mmph Mmph!"  
I tried to shout "Please help me!"  
But my gag was on so tight I could only muffle.

The girl turned to me she had dark brown hair and very well done blue streaks in her hair.  
She had light tan skin and light brown eyes.  
She crawled over to where I was and pulled my gag out of my mouth  
"You okay?" She asked as I tried to force my hands out of my shackles.  
"Yea aside from being kidnapped." I hissed.  
"You remember who you are?" The girl asked me.  
"Yes why?" I asked  
"Cause that bump on your head made me think other ways." she pointed out.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"What's your name?" She asked.  
"Devi. Devi D." I said as I tried to force my right hand out of the chains.  
"Okay- Wait did you just say your names Devi?" She asked.  
"Yes." I hissed slightly getting frustrated that I couldn't get the shackles off.  
"Oh then you don't have to worry about rotting in this cell." She hissed.  
I looked up at her wondering what she meant.  
"Cause your gonna Die by MY hands!" She growled and lunged at me.  
That chick was crazy and strong.  
Eventhough she couldn't use her hands she was still able to scratch me up real good by using her boots.  
Then we heard the door open and she was quickly pried off me.

"LET ME GO THAT BITCH! SHE WILL PAY! PAY I SAY!" She swore trying to claw and kick at me.  
The guy that was holding me away from her tossed to one side  
The other guard screamed.  
The girl had bitten into his neck and was now mauling him with her head and boots.  
The guy that had tossed me pulled the girl off his partner by her hair and tossed her to the other wall, hard, so hard she left a small crater.  
"You behave you little rat! Be lucky our boss wants you alive for a while longer!" The guy hissed and him and his partner left.  
I looked at the girl as she slouched down to the floor.  
"Your crazy." I said plainly.

"Hehe..."  
Huh?  
I turned to the girl.  
"HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The girl laughed maniacally.  
I cringed a my paranoia sky rocketing.  
"That's the bullshit with you! You say I'm crazy when really your blind as to what real insanity is!" She hissed.  
I rolled my eyes, this kid BELONGS in a nut house.  
"Sickness was right about you. You are to ignorant to see any kind of truth." She said with a insane chuckle.  
My eyes widened.  
Sickness? This girl knew about Sickness!  
"You know Sickness?" I exclaimed.  
She grinned.  
"Yes but that's not important now. Besides that little wretch is no longer a problem, amazingly her neck was quite easy to break, she is obsolete now." The girl said with some pride in herself.  
She killed no murdered Sickness? I thought I did that.

-Clink-

I turned and saw the girl standing with her chains and shackles off.  
She walked towards me.  
I tried to stay as far away as I could from that chick.  
She kneeled down to me.  
"Why so skittish? Your so terrified your shaking like a leaf." She said with a grin.  
"Im not afraid of you!" I hissed back.  
I really wasn't generally afraid.  
"Really?" She asked tilting her head.  
"Well you should be bitch!" She hissed grabbing my shirt collar.  
"Speaking of bitches what the hell did I do to you? I don't even know you?" I growled.  
"You did nothing to me but you did beat the shit out of my older brother!" She screamed at me angrily.  
"First I don't know who you brother is and second I will kick your ass once I'm out of these chains." I growled.  
"Oh I don't think you'd want to fight with me. You'd be dead in less than an hour anyway." She boast about.  
"Whys that?" I asked not showing any of my held in fear.  
"Because. I am Hannibel C aka Johnny C's baby sister aka **YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE**." She said with a grin.  
My blood ran cold very quickly.

-Clink-

I looked down MY shackles were off.  
I quickly shot my gaze back up at the girl who now had her back facing me.  
"I'm giving you a 30 second head start. I suggest you take it before I chase you down like a wolf chasing a rabbit." She said.  
I headed her warning and ran for my life.  
And I pray I'll live through this... **OH HELL IM DOOMED!**

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that small 'introduction'**

**Review if you wish.**


End file.
